


Spring Break

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And text Garrett to come find him, Garrett finds Liam and teasing and sexy times ensue, Garrett is alive obviously, M/M, Theo and Scott tie up Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: ~~Hey G, heard u were in BH. Cum to Lydias party. I'll meet u in the boathouse."Perfect," Theo smirked, tucking Liam's phone into his jeans."Isn't it a bit cruel, leaving him like this?" Scott asked, looking back at the boathouse where they had tied Liam up."Nah," Theo grinned, wrapping an arm around Scott's shoulders and leading him up the house. "He'll thank us later."They sat on the front porch, waiting for their prey.





	Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



Going home for spring break had sounded like a good idea at the time. See his mum and stepdad, catch up with the pack and whoever else was around, crash a few parties. Just generally take a break from the constant motion that was juggling college, lacrosse, something vaguely resembling a social life,  supernatural bullshit, and a part-time job at a coffee shop.

And it had been good, at first. Scott was visiting from college as well, so they'd had a few good nights, just hanging out and having a few drinks. Theo had been around, and he joined them as well. The three of them had gotten pretty drunk, reminiscing about the good old days running amok and fighting evil (and of course they conveniently forgot that Theo had once been one of those evils) through the streets of Beacon Hills.

And then there was the invitation to the 'party of the year' (Lydia's words, not Scott’s) because of course, Lydia Martin was back in town and determined to remind sleepy little Beacon Hills of who the queen socialite was.

"You going to Lydia's party?" Theo asked, throwing his empty bottle off into the preserve. He was staggering slightly.

Chimeras didn't process alcohol as quickly as werewolves did, it turned out.

"Wasn't planning on it," Liam shrugged. He still remembered the last (and only) time he'd been to Lydia's lake house. It wasn't an experience he was keen to revisit.

"Really?" Theo drawled. Liam turned, looking at him, not liking the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing," Theo said, hiding a grin as he turned away. "It's just that I heard Garrett was in town. Assumed he'd be there."

The name shot through him like a bullet, the pain to his chest immediate and crippling. Garrett Davies. Blond hair. Blue eyes. The bane of Liam's high school existence and the main reason he'd realised he was bisexual.

After a series of increasingly filthy wet dreams that featured Garrett and his gorgeous pink lips, it was pretty difficult to consider yourself completely straight. Sadly, the whole time he'd known him, he had been dating the same girl, Violet.

They'd broken up a week before Liam left for college but it had been messy and Liam had been leaving. It hadn't been the right time.  
But maybe now…

"Oh, cool," Liam said, feigning disinterest. "Haven't seen him in ages. Might have to pop in after all."

Theo's snigger told him he hadn't been particularly successful, but that wasn't surprising considering how fast his heart was racing.

The thought of seeing Garrett again had filled him with a sickening rush of butterflies, half panic, half hope. What he hadn't banked on though, was his stupid friends.

Scott and Theo, pissed out of their minds, had thought it would be hilarious to tie Liam in the exact same place he'd been tied up on his first full moon. In the boathouse, by the lake. Unfortunately, this time the chains were much stronger, and instead of keeping watch over him, the two assholes had abandoned him there, promising that someone would be down shortly to let him go.

Liam was fuming.

He hadn't even seen Garrett.

"Fuck," he swore, pulling uselessly at the chains that bound him. His so-called friends had decided to loop the chain over one of the beams, keeping his arms locked above his head. He wouldn't be able to get free without pulling the whole roof down on top of him.

"Hello?" He heard someone call out.

His head whipped around, eyes glowing gold in the dark as he tried to make out the figure walking towards him. It was hard to tell, with the torch of their phone pointed towards him.

"Who's there?" He called back nervously, realising suddenly how vulnerable he was.

Fucking Theo and Scott. What if it was a hunter?

"Liam, is that you?"

Liam stilled. He knew that voice. _Holy shit._

"Garrett?" He whispered.

Sure enough, he angled his phone down, stepping closer so that Liam could see him.

He looked more or less the same. Maybe a little broader across the shoulders, a little thicker around the waist. Was his hair blonder than before?

"Not exactly what I imagined when I got a message from you saying we should rendezvous at the boathouse," Garrett smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

"What? I didn't send you a message?" Liam frowned. And then dawning horror. Theo had stolen his phone. "Those assholes."

"Theo and Scott?" Garrett asked. Liam scowled and nodded. "Yeah, I did wonder why they were laughing and waving at me from the front porch. Now I guess I see why."

Garrett's phone lit up as he received another message. His eyes widened.

"Oh god," Liam groaned, clenching his eyes shut. "What have they done now?"

"Um, apparently we can have the key once we talk about the big fat crush you have on me," Garrett said.

"What?" Liam breathed, his eyes flying open as he stared at him in horror, taking in the light blush that dusted his cheeks. It was nothing compared to the deep red flushing Liam's skin.

Another text.

"Oh, the big fat crush you've had on me since middle school apparently."

He looked intrigued at this.

"Really, Liam? Middle school?"

"Just leave me here to die," Liam groaned.

"Nah," Garrett said, tucking his phone away in his pocket, stepping closer. "I think I'll stay."

He sat down next to Liam, his back against the wall. Liam looked down at him, embarrassed beyond hell but also insanely curious. Why had Garrett come down here? Why was he still here? What did he _want?_

Inhaling, he tried to tell how Garrett was feeling, but it was hard to tell. Sort of embarrassed as well? Curious? And was that... arousal?

"You know," Garrett said conversationally, "I learnt a lot about myself after I broke up with Violet."

"Okay?" Liam said with a frown.

Garrett hummed. "Yep. I went out a lot. Got drunk. Hooked up with a lot of people. Girls. Guys. I didn't really care. I just wanted to be numb."

"I'm sorry," Liam whispered. "That must have sucked."

He couldn't help the hope that flared in his chest, though. Guys? _Guys?_

"Yeah," Garrett said with a dismissive shrug. "I mean, the sex was good, I guess, but it just made me feel empty. One day it just got to be too much, and I cut myself off from all of it. The partying and drinking and fucking. And I made a decision."

Liam looked at him curiously. "What was it?" He asked.

Garrett looked up at him, his ocean blue eyes bright and clear. "That I wasn't gonna have sex with anyone unless they'd liked me for at least a year and a day."

"That's oddly specific," Liam muttered, biting at his lip anxiously. He'd liked Garrett for at least five years now. What did that _mean?_

"I figured that if they were willing to hang around that long, then it would mean something, you know? I was so sick of meaningless sex," Garrett said, frustration pouring from him.

Liam nodded. He'd had his fair share of meaningless sex at college. It always left him feeling a bit dirty.

"Right," Liam said, glancing away. His heart was racing in his chest. Was he reading this right?

"So when I got your text," Garrett said quietly. "I thought that it was like a sign, fate, or whatever. Sucks that it's just a stupid fucking prank."

He got to his feet, avoiding Liam's gaze, missing the horrified look on his face entirely.

"You think that will cover the awkward conversation your friends wanted?" Garrett muttered, turning away.

"Wait," Liam said urgently, surging forward, cursing when the chains tugged him back.  
Garrett paused, but didn't turn, his shoulders tense.

"It's um, not a prank," Liam said quickly. "Well, I mean, it is, they're assholes who tied me up here, but like, what they were saying might errr, be true."

The blond boy whirled around, eyes narrowed. "Try that again," he commanded. "Slower."

Liam sighed, blushing furiously. "It's true," he admitted. "I like you."

"Since middle school?" Garrett asked, his expression carefully blank.

"Sure, middle school," Liam said, avoiding his gaze.

"What? Earlier than that?" Garrett pressed, the edges of his lips turning up slightly.

Liam squirmed. "Maybe," he breathed.

"You never said anything," Garrett said, studying him. "We've been friends for years, Liam."

"You were happy with Violet," Liam shrugged. "And then you weren't anymore, and I was leaving for college."

"And what about now?" Garrett asked.

There was no point in lying. He had nowhere to go, literally. "I still like you," Liam sighed. "When Theo told me you were in town I nearly had a heart attack."

Garrett was silent, considering him thoughtfully. The silence dragged on, and Liam's heart dropped. Maybe he'd been wrong.

"Say something," he whispered desperately.

"I only came to this party because Theo said you'd be here," Garrett admitted. "He sort of hinted that you were into me."

"I don't know whether to thank him or strangle him," Liam growled.

"Thank him," Garrett nodded, stepping closer, smirking. "Definitely. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

And then he was cupping Liam's face in his hands, and he was kissing him.

Liam's eyes closed and he sighed, melting into it, lips gliding over Garrett's, soft and sweet.

He was kissing Garrett. Garrett was kissing him. _They were kissing._

"Holy shit," he breathed as Garrett finally pulled away, both of them panting for breath.

Garrett's phone buzzed again. He pulled it out of his pocket, glancing at it, before putting it back, a smile dancing on his lips.

"What did they want?" Liam asked, still a little dazed from The Kissing.

"Nothing important," Garrett said dismissively. His heart skipped, a definite lie, but Liam happily ignored it as Garrett's mouth descended upon his again, his hands lightly gripping Liam's waist, the heat of his hands burning him through his shirt.

And then Garrett was pulling away again, just looking at him, eyes trailing up and down. He licked his lips and Liam's pulse jumped. He wasn't sure he liked the look in Garrett's eyes. It was... _predatory._

"What are you doing?" He asked hoarsely, mouth running dry as Garrett slowly hiked up his shirt, showing just a flash of tanned skin. Liam's eyes dropped, staring. _Was he...?_

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Garrett asked, pulling it up further, showing off the rippling muscles of his abdomen.

Liam said nothing. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. He just watched as Garrett peeled his shirt off and over his head, throwing it to the side. He jerked forwards, hungry and intent, but the chains kept him firmly in place. He was completely at Garrett's mercy.

Garrett chuckled, hands drifting up and down his chest, scraping over his nipples and down his stomach. "See something you like, Liam?"

"Yes," Liam whined. His fingers tingled. He wanted to touch him so badly it was physically painful. Years, he'd dreamed of this.

Garrett smiled, walking around him slowly, hand sliding down his chest and around, across his back, slipping down and giving his ass a cheeky squeeze. Liam could feel his breath puffing against the back of his neck and shivered. "Me too," he whispered conspiratorially.

Liam groaned. He could feel his cock straining inside the confines of his pants. Why the fuck was he tied up for this?

The other boy grabbed his hips, pulling him back against him, rubbing his erection against Liam's ass, making him whine. "God, please," he begged.

Garrett leaned over him, nudging his chin up, lips attacking his neck. "You really think it's gonna be that easy, Liam?"

Garrett pulled away. He could hear him pulling off his clothes and his mouth ran dry. If he turned his head, he'd see Garrett, naked.  
He closed his eyes, took a deep shuddering breath, and turned.

And opened his eyes to Garrett smirking at him. His eyes dropped, drawn to the movement, watching as his hand slowly pumped his cock.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God," Liam breathed, swaying forwards, straining against the chains holding him. He wanted to cry. God, he was fucking perfect, all muscles and tanned skin. And his cock, fuck, he could write sonnets about how pretty it was, just long and thick, the head a rosy  red, slit leaking cum. He could smell the salty scent of it, wanted desperately to taste it.

Almost as if he'd read his mind, Garrett swiped a finger through it, gathering the liquid, offering it up to Liam, painting his bottom lip. He sucked the finger into his mouth with a groan, tongue stroking it.

Garrett sighed, stepped closer, pulling his finger away and gripping his face, holding him still. Liam stared at him through lidded eyes, overcome with lust and need.

"Please," he whispered.

Garrett stroked his cheek, examining his features, searching his eyes. Whatever it was he was looking for, he must have found it, because he looked, and smelled, pleased.

"You really want me, don't you?"

"Yes," Liam said earnestly, "God, Garrett, so much."

He turned his head, pressing a kiss into Garrett's hand. Garrett sighed, turning him again and then he was leaning down, pressing his lips to Liam's.

He'd fantasised about kissing Garrett so often. Would it be soft and sweet?  Hard and passionate? He'd stared at his lips at every opportunity, just wondering how they would feel and taste.

The reality far exceeded his expectations.  
It was hungry and hot, Garrett's lips sloping over his, devouring him, tongue slipping inside of his mouth and stroking, tasting.

Liam met every kiss with equal passion and need, trying to get closer, cursing as the chains pulled him back again. Garrett ducked back, grinning, circling him again, his laughter playful as Liam turned, growling lightly as he watched him with predatory eyes

As he turned, the chains wound tighter, until he was on his tippy-toes, unable to go any further. Garrett took the opportunity to dart back in behind him, hands immediately going to the top button of his shirt, undoing it, and then the next, and then the next, until they were all undone and he was opening it, his hands roaming, making Liam feel dizzy.

He pinched his nipples, flicked them, rubbed them and then his hands were moving down, running slowly over the planes of his stomach, dipping just below the edge of his jeans.

Just as he thought Garrett was going to touch him, to unzip his pants and give him relief, he backed away again. Liam almost cried in frustration.

Instead, he just stood behind him, breath on his neck, making him shiver. It was like Garrett was testing him, teasing him, riling him up to see what would happen. Twisting and twisting to see if he would break.

"What do you want?" Liam whispered. "God, Garrett, just tell me. I'll fucking do it."

Garrett hummed thoughtfully, moving away again. Liam could hear the slick sound of his hand moving over his cock. He wanted to turn, but as soon as his head moved Garrett stopped. He froze. Garrett continued.

He didn't know what game they were playing, but he was about to burst. He'd never been so hard in his life. All he could smell was Garrett's scent, a heady mixture of sweat, arousal and cum. It made his head swim, and he threw it back, eyes closed, waiting, waiting, waiting.

Liam heard Garrett walk back around, hand ghosting over the front of Liam's pants, brushing his erection and making his eyes fly open, moaning. His head whipped down, staring at Garrett, who was watching him with a smile. "I want to break you apart," he said softly.

His eyes stayed fixed on Liam's as he leant down, tongue swiping over his nipple. Liam bit his lip, holding back his moan and the blond boy narrowed his eyes, taking it as a challenge. He sucked it into his mouth, teeth worrying at it, and Liam couldn't help but whine, bucking his hips. His whole body was taut, calves starting to feel the strain of holding him, arms aching, starting to go numb from being held above his head. But it only added to the overall sensation of need.

"Do it," he breathed. "Do whatever you want." _Just please fucking touch me._

"Whatever I want?" Garrett asked, eyes twinkling as he looked up at him. "Anything?"

How could Liam possibly deny Garrett a single thing he wanted, especially when he was looking at him like that? "Yes," he breathed.

"Good boy," Garrett said, patting his cheek. He walked away again, gathering up his clothes.

Liam turned back the other way, releasing some of the tension on his arms and legs, watching in horror as Garrett started to dress.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

"Putting my clothes back on," Garrett smiled. He returned to Liam, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Wait here."

Liam growled as Garrett turned and walked out of the boathouse. "Very funny," he grumbled, tugging uselessly at the chains.

Where the fuck was Garrett going? Surely he wasn't going to just leave him here?

It seemed like an age passed. The only things he could hear were the faint sounds of music and laughter coming down from the house. He strained at the chains again, worrying at his bottom lip, on the verge of tears. He was going to _kill_ Scott and Theo when he finally got out of these chains.

But eventually, he heard the sound of footsteps coming back. "Garrett?"

"Yeah, it's me," the blond said, stepping back inside. In his hands were two items. Liam's phone and a small shiny silver key. "Your friends are jerks by the way."

"I could have told you that," Liam said, eyes flicking from the key to Garrett, hope filling him. "Please tell me you plan on letting me go now."

"Oh no," Garrett said, his smile wide as he stepped closer. "I'm never letting you go."

_Wait, what?_

"Um," Liam said, frowning. "I can't feel my arms anymore."

Garrett laughed. "You idiot," he said fondly.

"Of course I'm gonna let you out of the chains."

"Then what?"

"I meant I'm not letting you go," Garrett smiled, kissing his cheek again as his hands reached up, fiddling with the lock. "I meant I'm gonna keep you."

"Oh," Liam breathed, eyes widening. Garrett wanted to keep him? Holy shit.

He groaned as his arms finally dropped down to his sides. Garrett massaged life back into them, his hands strong and firm. The pins and needles were painful, but Garrett's hands on  him more than made up for it.

"Better?" Garrett asked.

Liam nodded, clenching and unclenching his fingers, feeling the blood rush back into them. Now, now he could do what he wanted, _finally._

He grabbed Garrett's face in his hands and kissed him, kissed him until he was moaning, kissed him until he was breathless, backing him up further and further until he had him pressed against the wall. Their hearts raced in their chests, and Liam's lungs ached, begging for air, but still he kissed him, never wanted to stop. Garrett broke away with a gasp, chest heaving, and Liam kissed up his neck, tongue licking out to taste his skin, groaning, sucking at his pulse. His hands slipped under Garrett's shirt, touching him, burning him, building him up. It was his turn now, to rile Garrett up.

Garrett bucked against him, his cock rubbing against Liam's thigh and he sighed, burying his face in Garrett's neck, gasping for breath. He wanted. God.

"Come on," he said, grabbing Garrett's hand, intertwining their fingers and leading him outside. He was intent on getting the blond into bed, a soft warm bed, but they got distracted. It took a long time for them to reach the car. Both of them shoving the other up against trees, licking into each other's mouths, groaning filthy things in each other's ears, hands trailing, mouths, biting, licking, sucking, gripping. Liam pressed Garrett against his car, rolling his hips into his, fumbling for his keys, dropping them. He fell to his knees, grabbing them, unable to resist rubbing his face over Garrett's erection, mouthing at it through his jeans. The blond gripped his hair, mouth falling open, whimpering as Liam sucked at the tip through the denim.

"Liam, fuck," he whined.

"Mmm, yes," Liam breathed, kissing back up his body, rutting against him, attacking his neck with his lips. "I'm definitely going to fuck you."

"Bed," Garrett begged. "Please."

Liam unlocked the car, walking around the other side, hands trembling as he got in.

Garrett slipped in to the passenger seat, pulling on his seat belt, and then he was leaning over Liam, hand rubbing at his erection, making him shudder as he tried to fit the key into the ignition.

He almost cried as the engine finally started, leaning back against the headrest and taking a shaky breath. Garrett kissed his neck and he whimpered, eyes closing as he bared his neck, giving him better access.

"I can't," he whispered.

"Hmm?" Garrett hummed, biting at his pulse.

"I can't drive if you touch me," he grimaced.

"Fuck, I won't be able to concentrate."

"Okay," Garrett sighed, leaning back, hands clenched on his thighs. "Hurry up then."

Liam nodded, taking another breath before taking the car out of park, eyes narrowing as he focussed on getting them both to his place in one piece.

The drive seemed to take forever, but that could have had something to do with the anticipation building in his belly. In reality, it took ten minutes, and then he was flying out of the car, meeting Garrett in a forceful kiss, pressing him against the car again.

"Bed," Garrett growled, nails scratching at his back.

Somehow, they managed to reach the front door, Liam unlocking it. They stumbled in and Liam paused, head tilted, listening for his parents. All he could hear was quiet snores.

Thankfully, their room was on the other side of the house to his bedroom, and they weren't blessed with supernatural hearing. As long as they weren't yelling, they should be fine.

Quietly, he shut the door, grabbing Garrett's hand and leading him to his room, pushing him in and down onto the bed. He turned around, closing the door, locking it, resting his head on the wood as he took a shaky breath.

Garrett was here, in his childhood home, in his bed. It was the start of many, many of his teenage fantasies, and now it was real.

"Liam, turn around," Garrett said in a low voice. He could hear him pulling off his clothes, throwing them to the floor. He whined, fists clenched. He was so worked up already. This was going to finish so embarrassingly fast.

He turned, slowly, eyes wide as he stared down at Garrett. "Fuck," he groaned, stumbling forwards, hands ripping at his clothes, desperate now to get his hands on Garrett, to feel his skin against his.

"Yes," Garrett hissed, hands reaching for him.

But when he reached the bed, he found himself flipped, Garrett looming over him with his hands pressed above his head, a smirk dancing on the blond's lips.

"I much prefer you like this," Garrett purred.

Liam growled and bucked his hips. He could have easily broken his grip, and they both knew it, but Liam ceded control to the other man. With a sigh, he sunk back against the bed, baring his neck, shivering as Garrett leaned down, pressing his teeth into the meat of his neck, showing his dominance.

"Keep your hands up," Garrett whispered as he pulled away, sitting up and straddling Liam's hips. Liam stared up at him, fingers clenching together above his head.

It was a dream come true. Garrett here, in his bed, his cock rubbing against Liam's, hands braced on either side of his body. God, it felt amazing. And he wanted so badly to touch.

"Garrett," he whined, hips twitching up.

Garrett pinned him down, shooting him a sly grin. He was enjoying this, probably too much.

"I love how riled up you are," he said, eyes lighting up. "Let's see if I can make you beg."

"Fuck," Liam said, eyes widening. Garrett sat back up, hands moving up his chest, brushing over his nipples. They were sensitive, and Garrett circled them with his thumbs, again and again and again, sending little shocks of lightning directly to his groin.

Garrett watched him, amused, and Liam was suddenly determined to win this little game. He bit his lip, holding back his moan.

"Oh sweetheart," Garrett grinned. "You're only making this more fun."

And then he proceeded to drive Liam crazy. Hands trailing over his body, just to pinch a nipple or stroke his cock before moving away. Lips pressing against his throat, tongue lathing a nipples, teeth scraping as he sucked bruises into his skin. Hot breath over the tip of Liam's cock.

He smiled as Liam's cock twitched, brushing against his lips, leaving a trail of precum growing between them. Garrett licked his lips, chasing it, tongue dipping into his slit as he chased every drop. Liam keened, his teeth worrying at his lip, bruising it. He closed his eyes. He couldn't watch him do filthy things like that without blowing his load.

Garrett moved away, kissing his hip, shoving his legs apart and Liam's eyes flew open as he felt his breath somewhere else.

"Oh fuck," he cried out as Garrett licked over his hole and up his balls and cock in one long stripe. He panted, every nerve ending on fire as Garrett blew on his cock gently, making it twitch again, a dribble of cum leaking from the tip of his swollen red cock.

The blond chuckled as he sucked on the head, tasting him again. "Fuuuuuuuck," Liam whimpered. He'd already forgotten that he was trying to hold in his noises. Garrett's mouth was sinful.

"You're perfect," Garrett told him, eyes trailing up and down his body. "Fucking gorgeous."  
Liam blushed and Garrett looked delighted.

"Stop," he whispered.

"Oh no, no way," Garrett beamed. "You're adorable. Look at you blushing over a compliment when I just had my mouth on your tight little ass."

His blush deepened. God, how could he just say things like that.

"Please," he whispered, turning his face away.

"You want me to do it again?" Garrett asked, hands rubbing up and down his thighs, closer and closer to his cock.

"Yes," Liam hissed.

Next thing he knew, both of his legs were being pushed up and he was on display in front of Garrett's face, whining as his tongue circled his hole, just shy of where he wanted it, _needed it._

"Garrett," he moaned, eyes wide and desperate as he stared up at those beautiful blue eyes.

"So good for me," Garrett whispered, blowing against his hole, making him writhe. "But still not quite there."

Leaning down, he sucked at Liam's hole, tongue lathing it again and again, hot smacking noises dripping from his lips as he alternated between the two. Liam was desperate and sobbing.

His legs twitched with every swipe of Garrett's tongue, his fingers twisting in the sheets above his head, his claws shredding the fabric. He was so close now that cum was dripping down onto his stomach, sliding down his chest.

"Garrett, pl-e---eeas-eeee," he cried, begging, mindless.

"You're so close, aren't you baby?" Garrett said, biting at one cheek and then the other. The sweet scent of lust and need and sweat and cum filled the air, and Liam thrashed.

Why wouldn't Garrett give him what he wanted?

"Yes, Garrett," he whined. "Please, oh please, give me your cock."

"You've been a good boy," Garrett said fondly, easing him back down onto the bed. Liam spread his legs eagerly, reaching for him, but Garrett laughed and pulled away. "Hang on. I need to get some lube."

Liam scrambled up to the bedside table, wrenching it open and searching for a moment, pulling out an old bottle, half-full.

"Here," he said, shoving it into Garrett's hands.

"So eager," Garrett grinned, leaning down and kissing him. He pulled away when Liam tried to deepen the kiss.

"Oh my god," Liam growled. "If you don't fuck me now, I'm going to tie _you_ up."

His eyes flashed and Garrett laughed, uncapping the lube. "Maybe next time," he said coyly, gathering some of the clear liquid on his fingers, rubbing it and warming it up.

And then he was pushing one of Liam's legs up, exposing him and sliding a finger inside, gently easing it in and out.

"More," Liam gasped.

He grabbed the base of his cock, holding it tight, trying to stave off his orgasm. God, he was gonna blow as soon as Garrett entered him.

The second finger made him whine, tightening his fingers even more. "Oh fuck, fuuuuuuck. Oh that feels so fucking good."

"You need another finger?" Garrett asked, his voice tight, his other hand pumping his own cock, slick now with lube.

"No, no," Liam said. "Fuck me now, Garrett, oh my god."

Garrett needed no further encouragement, lining himself up and sinking inside of Liam with a loud groan. Liam pulled him down, kissing him, wrapping his legs around him, trembling, sweat beading on his skin. God, he felt so full, so perfect.

The blond took a deep, shuddering breath, and then he pulled out nearly the whole way, paused, and plunged inside of him with a grunt. Even with the band on his fingers wrapped tight around his cock, Liam had no control, biting down on his other hand to muffle his scream as he came hard between their bodies, splattering them both with his cum.

His ass tightened on Garrett, making it hard for him to thrust, and Liam felt every vein on his cock as he pulled out, groaning into Liam's neck.

"So tight," he panted. "Oh fuck, I won't last."

Liam went boneless, his cock twitching and spilling more liquid with every thrust, hands gripping Garrett's back as he held on, his mind blank, filled with nothing but pleasure.

Garrett's hips stuttered as he fucked him harder and faster, moaning Liam's name in his ear, a constant litany.

And then he pulled out, fisting his cock furiously, groaning as he came over Liam's stomach, adding to the mess that already covered him. Liam watched him with lidded eyes, his wolf preening. He'd smell like Garrett now, like both of them. Fuck.

Garrett collapsed next to him, pressing kisses to his shoulder and neck. "Fuck, Liam," he whispered.

"That was worth it," Liam said sleepily, turning his face and kissing him softly. "Worth every minute of waiting for you."

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long," Garrett said, smiling against his lips. Liam turned, pulling Garrett closer, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"No, don't be," he breathed. "It was perfect."

They dozed for awhile, hands smoothing and tracing, kissing softly. Later, they showered, hands gentle as they washed each other clean.

"It is different," Garrett said, rinsing the suds from Liam's back, chin resting on his shoulder

"Hmm?" Liam asked drowsily.

"When you're with someone who loves you," Garrett said. Liam pulled back, cupping his face, kissing him.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It is."


End file.
